The Babysitter
by SG-LAB
Summary: John's worried about Ronon babysitting the Sheppard kids.


Title: The Baby-sitter

Author: sglab

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis

Rating: K

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings: Sheppard/Weir, Implied Ronon/Teyla

Spoilers: Hive

Summary: John's worried about Ronon baby-sitting the Sheppard kids

Notes: This story inspired by a discussion at the Shep/Weir ship thread at Gateworld. Specifically a comment by hopalong about Ronon's knives.

"That must be Ronon," Elizabeth said to her husband when the chime to her and John's door rang.

"Daddy," their eight year old daughter Maddie called from her room just then.

"Here," John put a box in her hand on his way to their daughter's room.

Elizabeth's brow dipped as she looked at the box in her hands. "John, what am I suppose to do with this?"

John stopped at the entrance to the hall leading to the bedrooms and turned to look at his wife. "It's to collect the knives Ronon carries," he gave her a look as if to say it should be obvious before turning back and heading to Maddie's room.

Elizabeth shook her head and greeted the man at the door. "Good evening Ronon. Thanks again for watching the kids tonight." She and John were having a date night. It was something they started in their first year of marriage to have an evening for just the two of them every other week or when their schedule permitted. It was easier the first year, but not by much. Running Atlantis took a lot of work and the second year they had Maddie making it more difficult. Now they had Josh who was six. They were lucky to have date night once a month.

"No problem," Ronon said.

Elizabeth realized Ronon was looking at the box in her hands and she felt her face heat up. "John seems to think I need to collect some knives from you."

That knowing spark appeared in his eyes and his lips turned into a little smirk. "Teyla frisked me before leaving."

Elizabeth pursed her lips fighting the giggle that wanted to come out. She got a hold of herself, but grinned in return.

"Are we ready to go?" John asked carrying a kid under each arm like a sack of potatoes.

Elizabeth put the box down on a side table next to the couch and grabbed Josh from him. Giving him a hug and a kiss she set him on the floor and then did the same with Maddie.

She noticed John looking over at the box when she set Maddie on the floor. "John," she grabbed his hand to lead him to the door. "Let's go."

"But," he started to resist.

"John."

Uh-oh. He closed his mouth and let his wife lead him to the door, but eyed Ronon as she nudged him out the door.

"We'll see you around eleven," she said to Ronon sharing a smirk with the tall man.

"Are you sure he didn't have any knives on him?"

Elizabeth sighed. They had had a very nice dinner on their favorite balcony. John managed to not say a thing about Ronon's knives all through dinner. Now they were approaching their door and he started. She knew it was coming. She could just sense it as they finished their meal.

She turned to her husband and gave him the look that sent leaders of nations running. "John, we rarely get these nights together and I would prefer you not ruin it by thinking that a friend of ours, who by the way has children of his own, would have knives on him while baby-sitting our children."

Looking sufficiently chastised, John said, "sorry. But," he said then. "You had to be there when we were on that hive ship. The man had like a bizzilion knives tucked on him all over the place."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and opened their door. She grinned and nudged her husband.

John looked at the direction she nodded at and couldn't help his own grin. Sitting in a slouch on the couch, Ronon had Maddie curled up against his right side and Josh draped over his front. The boy's head was resting on Ronon's left shoulder.

Elizabeth hated to disturb them, but there was no way their positions would be comfortable come morning. John moved ahead of her and over to Ronon's left. She frowned at him not knowing what he was doing, until his hand started to reach out toward Ronon's head. She shook her head and smacked his hand away.

"Ow," John responded in a low voice and pouting while rubbing the injured hand.

She ignored him and directed him to help her grab a kid to take them to bed. Ronon woke up in the process of moving the kids. Ronon went home a few minutes later and John and Elizabeth went to bed.

They had been lying in bed only a few minutes when John said, "you know, a knife could be buried in that head of hair of his and he wouldn't even know it.

"Ow!"

"Goodnight, John."


End file.
